medianumfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
TravelPlot : Porto
thumb|400px TravelPlot : Porto est un ARG qui permet de découvrir la ville de Porto et son histoire. Informations générales 'Agence : '''AUCUNE (projet de thèse de Soraia Ferreira) '''Client : '''AUCUN (cependant, partenaires : DouroAzul, Vinhas d’Alho et Porto com Arte) '''Lancement : '''17 juin 2012 '''Durée : '''12 semaines (jusqu’au 9 septembre 2012) '''Type de dispositif : '''visite augmentée, jeu de piste, événement éphémère '''Supports : '''application, site internet, réseaux sociaux, carte papier, événements locaux (payants) '''Cible théorique : '''touristes ; anglophones '''Type de patrimoine valorisé : '''la ville de Porto, plus largement le patrimoine portugais '''Url : 'http://www.travelplot.com thumb|center|670px Synopsis Le touriste anglais Peter Smith cherche à retrouver la Coupe de Bacchus (qui protège les vins du monde entier) et le trésor associé, avant son adversaire Filipe, qui a été exclu de l’ordre des Cales, les protecteurs ancestraux du trésor. La course contre la montre a commencé, et Peter doit se documenter sur l’histoire de la ville de Porto pour atteindre son objectif. Fonctionnement Le projet est présenté comme un “guide touristique avec un gameplay” : une désignation bienvenue puisque, si l’accès à tout le contenu transmédia est gratuit, les événements locaux peuvent être payants. Il se divise en neuf chapitres éparpillées sur 42 lieux touristiques. Le parcours des participant.e.s reste très libre : on peut visiter les lieux les plus proches, suivre l’ordre chronologique de l’histoire ou bien explorer méthodiquement tous les lieux d’un chapitre donné. Peter Smith partage sa progression dans la quête de la Coupe de Bacchus sur les réseaux sociaux : Twitter pour les pensées les plus immédiates, Pinterest pour des photos accompagnées d’infos historiques, et Youtube pour un résumé vidéo hebdomadaire. Chaque chapitre (dévoilé de façon hebdomadaire) décrit une époque de la ville de Porto, de l’époque romaine à nos jours, et propose une série de lieux à explorer, où les touristes pourront trouver des activités annexes à réaliser. Coulisses Le projet a été créé par Soraia Ferreira dans le cadre de sa thèse en digital media à l’Université de Porto, sous la direction de Artur Pimenta Alves. De nombreux partenaires, compagnies et boutiques par exemple, ont participé au projet, notamment pour alimenter les événements locaux et proposer aux touristes des activités annexes (visites, dégustations, ...). On notera la dimension sociale du projet : les partenaires principaux (listés dans la fiche ci-dessus) ont ainsi offert des donations à l’organisme A Place for Joãozinho, qui oeuvre pour la santé des enfants et adolescents. Projet de thèse oblige, le dispositif a été l’occasion d’étudier les usages du transmedia pour le tourisme : les résultats sont présentés dans des articles ici et là par Ferreira et ses collègues, et dans la thèse de Ferreira. L’équipe a surveillé les réseaux sociaux durant toute la durée de l’expérience, s’intéressant par exemple à la démographie : More than half of Peter’s Pinterest followers were female (258), 197 followers were male, 36 followers were companies and the remaining 3 followers were a couple (male and female). There were representatives from fifty-five different countries & subdivisions following Peter. The countries with the biggest representation were the United States with 90 followers representing 18% of Peter’s Pinterest followers, Portugal with 44 followers (9%), United Kingdom with 33 followers (7%), Spain with 32 followers (6%), Brazil with 30 followers (6%) and Canada with 29 followers (6%). source Les analyses révèlent donc un impact certain, mais limité sur cette forte période touristique. Elles soulignent aussi la grande difficulté de calculer cet impact, même avec les outils comme TweetReach qui permettent de mesurer, entre autres, la visibilité d’un tweet. The biggest reach of Peter’s Twitter account occurred on July 19th, when 3706 unique twitter users received tweets about his journey. After July 19th, with the exception of September 5th, the reach of Peter’s twitter account remained constant between 2719 and 3706 unique users reached. TweetReach defines exposure as “the total number of impressions generated by tweets in your report” (Tweetreach, 2013). The highest exposure of Peter’s twitter account occurred on August 21st, with 17621 total impressions. This matches Peter’s investigation into Port Wine and his trip to Douro. The second highest exposure took place at the end of the project with 10951 impressions. [source] On note, dans les résultats de recherche, que les utilisateur.ice.s de Twitter ont tardé à interagir avec Peter, peut-être à cause d’un dispositif qui apparaissait (au premier abord) trop unidirectionnel. Sur Pinterest, les pins de Peter ont été réemployés dans des boards ''portant principalement sur les voyages et le tourisme : le dispositif semblait ainsi d’abord catalogué comme un guide touristique, ou servir comme tel. Transmedia, certes, mais le côté storytelling n’a pas passionné les participant.e.s. L’équipe conclut en reconnaissant les limites du projet : ''Amongst the limitations that prevented TravelPlot Porto’s growth was the inexistence of a promotion and advertising budget, not having a dedicated community manager or a community already in place since it was a new brand, the lack of budget for content creation, and the limited time of the experience. Despite these main limitations, the results in terms of reach, exposure and engagement, indicate an interest to follow the story of TravelPlot Porto through the protagonist eyes. However, they represent a single exploratory case study and cannot be generalized. [source] Le dispositif et son rapport au patrimoine Il est intéressant de noter que sur le site internet, les lieux sont présentés comme déconnectés de l’histoire (renforçant ainsi le côté “guide touristique”), là où les réseaux sociaux soutiennent pleinement l’intrigue (quand bien même le côté touristique reste très présent, notamment dans les vidéos de Peter qui évoquent un carnet de voyage). Ainsi, là où d’autres dispositifs insistent sur l’immersion dans une fiction, l’histoire de Peter, bien que susceptible d’accrocher un certain public, s’assume d’abord comme un prétexte pour présenter des lieux historiques et susciter l’intérêt. 02b.JPG 03b.JPG 04.JPG Catégorie:2012 Catégorie:Portugal Catégorie:Réalité augmentée Catégorie:Réseaux sociaux Catégorie:Vidéos Catégorie:Evenement IRL Catégorie:Territoire Catégorie:Histoire générale Catégorie:Adultes Catégorie:ARG